Breaking The Butlers
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Basically the Idea for this came from a discussion I had with my sister about how the butlers would react seeing their princes fail at kissing (Well it was more like hearing them make unnatural sounds while they seem to be kissing but I wont get into that) All of the princes butlers have now been added.
1. Breaking Alberto

Roberto and the mc plan a way to get Alberto to stop lecturing him for awhile

Alberto sees Roberto failing miserably at kissing the MC and later approaches Roberto to give him a lecture.

"Your Highness, I thought I taught you better than that during my years as your tutor."

Roberto's eyes widened confused at what he meant.

"What do you mean Al?"

"I'm talking about that poor excuse of a kiss I saw earlier. "

Then realizing what he meant he laughed.

"Oh! you saw that. Why were you even watching Al?"

Alberto's cheeks flushed red at the question.

"I-I just happend to be passing by that's all.. still it doesn't excuse that kiss."

He was stumbling over his words.

"I'm sorry Al, but you never taught me how to kiss when you tutored me."

Alberto's eyes widened at that statement and blushed even more.

"I-I sure hope not!"

"But Al, how am I to know how to kiss properly if you don't teach me?"

He now had a big grin on his face as he saw the discomfort on Alberto.

"Y-Your Highness! That's enough.. I-I shall take my leave now."

Alberto gave a bow and quickly left the room.

Roberto now burst out laughing.

"Who knew that would get rid of him so fast.. I don't think he will be giving me a lecture again anytime soon haha"

Meanwhile on the other side of the door.

"Honestly.. He didn't really think I would teach him did he... I got to remember not to bring that kind of subject up with him again."

He gave a sigh as he walked away.

On a phone call between him and the MC.

"Hey, I think your plan worked you should have seen Alberto'Ros face, It was hilarious."

He was just about laughing into the phone as he said it.

"Really? Haha, shame I missed it."

They continued to talk for awhile and laugh at the poor expense of Alberto who was not to eager to lecture Roberto for a long long time.


	2. Breaking Claude

Wilfred and the Mc work together to break Claude.

Walking down a hall in Philip castle where Wilfreds bedroom was located, Claude was just passing by Wilfreds bedroom when he heard a unusual sound coming from his room.

Not having heard such a sound before, Claude was curious he walked back to the bedroom door, as he did the sounds were getting louder.

"My goodness, what could they be doing in there, I don't recall ever hearing them make these noises in the past"

He intently listened as he stood with his ear near the door the sounds only got louder.

Claudes eyes widened not believing what he was hearing.

"That does not sound.. natural there is no way they could be... could they?"

Suddenly the sounds stopped, noticing this Claude thought they must have finished whatever it was they were doing.

He was about to continue his way down the hall when the sounds returned even louder than before.

He quickly spun around prepared to open the door to find what is they are doing causing these unnatural sounds.

His hand was on the door knob he was still undecided if he really should or not.

"Maybe something is wrong with them, they could be ill.. but what if thats not the case, those sounds sure are strange though, surely they wouldn't make those sounds when kissing right..?"

Finally letting curiosity getting the better of him he slowly opened the door and sure enough, he was greeted with the sight of the two of them in a full embrace lips locked.

Noticing that he entered the room, they both separated and looked at him.

"Y-Your Highness.. I am so sorry, I thought maybe there was something wrong with you.."

His face was now a bright crimson red he stuttered as he tried to speak.

"There is something wrong with me kissing her?"

He looked back at him with a cool expression on his face the usually stern unbreakable Claude nearly broke.

"N-No.. of course not! Thats not what I meant.."

"Then what did you mean?"

He now had a wry smile on his face as he enjoyed making Claude squirm.

"N-Nothing.. it doesn't matter, I will be on my way out now, uh enjoy.. I mean.. I will see you later."

With that he bowed his head and made a hasty retreat.

Once back out he hurried down the hall getting away as quickly as possible.

"My goodness.. I shouldn't have entered the room.. still those sounds was that them really..?

He continued to think on that for awhile as he couldn't get those sounds out of his head all the while he still had a slight blush etched across his face.

Meanwhile

"Wilfred, maybe we took it a little to far he actually looked a little freaked out."

"No it was perfect, he actually cracked, it was very amusing."

As he said this, he put away the little portable cd player that he used, in a place Claude would never find it.

"Haha I guess you are right, I haven't seen Claude like that before shame we didn't think of recording it as well."

As she said this a smirk crossed his face.

"Actually" He pointed to were he had a recorder set up "We will be able to watch it over as many times as we like."

"Oh Wilfred.. you know he will kill us if he ever found out right?"

"He won't ever find it, it will be our little secret."

"Hehe yes it will be."

"I don't think Claude will be entering our room anytime soon or even attempt to walk by for that matter."

He let out a small laugh thinking about it.

"Mmm, I don't blame him after all those sounds were so unnatural it was scary.. I would like to know where you got that sound track from.."

They continued to talk into the night about the look on Claudes face and how distressed he was, and sure enough Claude didn't dare go near their room for awhile at least not when he knew they were both in the room.

He was disturbed by the sounds for a long time , never finding himself being able to bring up to Wilfred what they were.


	3. Breaking Louis

**Edward pulls a prank on Louis. ** Louis was walking down the halls of Charles castle. Enjoying the warmth of the sun that filtered in through the windows.

Walking down the hall in which Edwards bedroom resides, he briefly stopped in front of his door, a smile crossed his face as he thought of how happy Edward has been since he met her.

"I really am happy for them."

He continued his way down the hall when a strange sound echoed in his ear.

"Hmm, I wonder what that was, it was most unusual"

The sound continued to vibrate throughout the hall, curious as to what may be making such a sound, he investigated his surrounding area.

"I don't see anything around that could cause such a sound, maybe I'm just hearing things"

But the sounds continued, he was now sure he can't just be hearing things.

Keeping up with his search he was at a loss, as the sounds only echoed through the hall that Edwards bedroom resides, yet it sounded like it was coming from all angles of the hall, it completely surrounded him.

The sounds gradually got louder, a shiver ran down his spine he started to feel a little bit uneasy, still he continued his search as he felt it was his job to make sure everything was secure in the castle.

Suddenly a loud moaning sound, mixed in with the other bizarre noises could be heard causing him to quickly look around at all directions.

"My goodness... I wonder.." shaking off those thoughts he shook his head thinking there is no way way it could be them as the sounds are coming from just about everywhere in the hall.

Relentelesy he kept up with his search, all the while trying to keep his cool.

This went on for awhile, nearly unable to take anymore he decides he would leave the hall to take a break but was stopped when he heard a high pitched scream, causing him to jump on the spot.

"W-What was that..." worried for his Highness he quickly raced to his bedroom and knocked on the door, receiving no response, he immediately opened the door and gasped at what he saw.

"Y-Your Highness.. I-I am so sorry I didn't mean to disturb you.."

There he saw Edward in bed with the MC both were partially dressed as they were embracing one another.

Noticing that Louis had entered his bedroom Edward immediately addressed him.

"Oh Louis is something the matter? You look quite pale maybe you should go rest for a bit."

"N-No your Highness I'm fine, I heard a scream and thought.."

Edward cut him off before he could finish.

"A scream you say? I don't recall hearing anything of the sort, isn't that right my dear?"

He looked at Mc as she sat next to him and she nodded her head

"See there is nothing to worry about, we are both fine, now if you could be so kind, I would like some more time alone with my little flower fairy."

He looked into MC's eyes seeming to forget Louis was even standing there.

"Y-Yes your Highness, I will take my leave right away."

He quickly bowed his head, eager to get out, he turned around to leave but was so shook up he smacked face first into the door, once recovering from the sudden shock he apologized, before yet again attempting to leave.

Once outside he noticed the halls were now quiet, it was as if he imagined everything that happened earlier.

"Was it really just me imagining things.. that scream though it sounded so realistic, still he never heard it.. It's probably best if I just forget the whole thing..."

Walking off he rubbed his aching nose, as he went to go relax, some where far away from the halls that made him feel like he was going crazed.

Meanwhile..

"I can't believe you did that to poor Louis Ed.."

MC although she had a smile on her face felt sorry for him.

"I know, I do feel a little bad about it now, I never intended for him to hit his face, I will have to make sure to ask if he is alright later" then he started laughing as he continued "still seeing his reaction and him searching for the origin of the noise, I honestly didn't think he would have kept at it for so long."

"Oh.. You sure do suprise me sometimes Ed, I don't think I will be able to do this to poor Louis again though."

"True, I don't believe I will be able to either, I will try to leave him alone in the future."

A smirk crossed Edwards face.

"Why do I seem to have trouble believeing you..?"

Edward just laughed at her as he motioned for her to lay back in bed with him, they layed there talking for awhile about the events that had occurred.

Later Edward approached Louis to find his nose completely bruised, apologizing to him, he then went to explain in detail the events that happened earlier and how he had set the whole thing up.

Louis was in shock at learning this, he was speechless, staring at Edward he had no words.

He soon felt a certain calmness within himself as realized he wasn't in fact going crazy, finally knowing that, he felt happy, after he spent the whole day worried that something was wrong with himself.


	4. Breaking Luke

It was late into the night at Liberty Manse. Luke doing his usual butler duties like he always has, was walking along the silent filled halls.

Before long he was walking down the hall where his master Prince Keith's bedroom resided.

Passing by his room everything seemed peaceful. A pleasant smile lit on his face, he was enjoying his work.

Suddenly the smile was cleared right off as he heard a terrifying eerie sound echo through the halls. A shiver ran down his spine as he nearly jumped on the spot. Being so late at night he was unsure as what could have caused such a sound.

Soon the sound echoed once more, he was just about ready to bolt. Never having felt so scared before. He knew he couldn't though, if there was something up in the Manse he felt like he had to find it.

He passed by Keith's room once more to make sure they were okay. Hearing voices coming from inside he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good they seem to be okay, It's up to me to find out the cause of all this."

He continued his search throughout the halls, checking for anything unusual.

"Nothing seems to be out of place.."

Unable to find anything he was ready to give up and turn in for the night.

As he was walking down the hall he suddenly heard what sounded like footsteps approaching from behind but as he turned around, nothing was to be seen.

"H-Hello..? I-Is anybody there..?"

He called out meekly but received no response. Nearly in shock as he was lost to what was happening. He decided to continue his way down the hall at a quickend pace, doing so he again heard the footsteps.

Looking behind him, still nothing was there. Having now decided he should keep up his search In case there is something going on in the Manse.

"I will keep Prince Keith and her safe!"

Talking in a quiet whisper so no one could hear him he continued to search the halls now instead of footsteps he could hear what sounded like..

"What the.. is that.. moaning mixed in with what sounds like sucking noises..?"

Now shocked speechless he was really at a loss to what would cause such a sound.

Deciding to once again check on Prince Keith's room to make sure they are okay.

He was met with complete silence, this caused him to worry he knocked on the door but got no response.

Slowly he opened the door and what he saw inside was... absolutely nothing.

Seeing this he went pale as a sheet.

"Oh no.. What if they were abducted!"

He was now in a full panic as his master had gone missing.

He was searching around at a fast pace, worried about what might have happened.

The eerie sounds continued to echo throughout the halls which only added to his discomfort.

Worried that something might jump out at him at any second, he kept his guard up at all times.

Soon a scream vibrated the halls, causing him to nearly scream out himself, though he managed to keep himself together.

The scream sounding like it came from the direction of Keith's room, he immediately ran over to see what might have caused it.

As he approached the door ready to open it, he suddenly felt something on his shoulder, causing him to give a loud yelp and freeze on the spot.

Suddenly hearing a laugh behind him, he turned around to be met by Keith and the MC next to him.

"Luke what's wrong? you really don't look so good."

Keith said this all the while unable to hold back his laughter.

Y-Your Highness! You are safe!"

Luke could hardly find his voice to speak

"Of course I'm okay, what did you think I had gone missing?"

Luke nodded his head

"Bwhaha don't be ridiculous, you really come up with some crazy things."

"B-But your Highness, did you not hear those eerie sounds that echoed throughout the halls... a-and why did you leave your room this late in the night."

He continued to stumble over his words

"We felt like going for a walk is there a problem with that?"

"O-Of course not! But still those sounds.."

Keith then cut him off

"You mean these sounds?"

He was laughing even harder, as he showed Luke the portable player he had in his hands and replayed back the exact sounds that had Luke in such a panic.

Realizing it was Keith who was the cause of it this whole time, he looked about ready to yell at him but was still recovering from his previous ordeal.

Keith then went on to further explain what happened

"Actually MC and I were following you around for awhile, we made sure to never let you see us, your reactions to it all was hilarious."

Luke was now even more stunned by the whole thing, unable to believe what Keith had done to him, he looked to nearly be in tears at this point, as he was also still in partial shock.

He then told Keith he needed to go to his room to calm down and get over the events that had just occurred.

He then walked off, he could still hear Keith laughing as went into his bedroom with MC.

Laying on his bed he thought about what had happened and still couldn't believe Keith did that to him. Still shaking a little he soon drifted off to sleep thinking off how he might possibly get back at Keith one day.


	5. Breaking Jan?

Late one afternoon in Dres Van manor, Jan was taking a short break from his butler duties.

Taking the time to just relax for awhile, he decided he would go for a walk around the manor.

Thoroughly enjoying his walk, he was now heading down the hall where Prince Joshua's room resided.

As he got closer a strange sound could be heard. Not sure on what it could be, Jan kept walking towards Joshua's room.

"That is indeed a most peculiar sound, I don't believe I have ever heard such a sound in my life"

Now infront of Joshua's room, Jan listened intently to the sound coming from inside, trying to see if he could make out what was the cause.

"Hmm.. if I took a guess that really sounds like some pretty loud kissing going on in there" a grin started to form on his face "Really Joshua.. if thats how you kiss" no longer grinning, he was now nearly laughing "My goodness he might need some lessons haha"

Not able to pull himself away from the door, Jan continued to stand there all the while laughing at the sounds he heard.

Never once thinking about entering the room to see what was going on, or concerned that those sounds might be be something entirely different to what he was thinking.

He just continued to stand there and laugh.

"Oh boy, am I glad I decided to take a walk down here.. this is just too funny!"

Barely able to even compose himself any more, he was now nearly on the floor.

Meanwhile..

"Joshua, are you sure those are the sounds its suppose to make?"

MC cringed at the sounds coming from his direction.

"Of course it is!"

Joshua bit back at MC words.

"Really.. by the way are you even allowed to have that thing in here?"

Mc looked curiously at him

"Of course!"

Joshua continued to play the instrument

"Oh.. but then why did it look like you were sneaking it in earlier?"

Stunned by her question, Joshua was nearly at a loss for words.

"T-Thats because... I-I just didn't want anybody to see it thats all!"

"I see.. I guess you wouldn't want anyone to know that you saw this thing in a shop and let curiosity get the better of you and just had to try it for yourself."

His eyes widened at her words, he immediately turned away from her and continued back on his instrument all the while Jan was still laughing out the door.

Horrible loud sounds continued to emit from the instrument sounds that couldn't even be described.

Mc continued to cringe as she listened.

"Hey Joshua, can I have that for a second I would like to give it a try?"

Tilting his head to the side, he looked to be in thought, as he looked down at the instrument in his hands, then back at her and nodded.

Taking the instrument from him a beautiful melody began to play.

She then nodded her head, thinking, just as I thought. She then handed it back to Joshua.

Having heard her play , Joshua was speechless.

"W-Wow that was actually good.. Don't think I will let you beat me though!"

Once again he continued to play and the unnatural sounds could be heard once more.

Outside the room, Jan was still there his laughing gradually got louder and louder.

Still believing the sound was coming from Joshua giving MC a big, very loud and long kiss.

"Hmm, hey do you hear that Joshua? It sounds like.. laughter."

MC was sure she could hear laughing coming from somewhere. Joshua also picked up on it wondering who could be laughing like that. Noticing it was coming from outside his bedroom door he got up to open the door.

Upon doing so he was met with the sight of Jan just about on the floor dying of laughter. His eyes widened at the sight, as he realized Jan must have been listening this whole time and had been laughing at how bad he was playing the instrument.

Little did he know how far off he was from knowing why Jan had been laughing so hard.

"Jan! What is the meaning of this?"

Being suddenly addressed, he looked up, to realize he had been sprung listening in.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be interrupting your personal time with MC."

Still barely able to contain himself, he tried his best to talk.

"I'm talking about the way you are acting, what is so funny!?"

Joshua did not look impressed one bit

"I know I shouldn't be laughing, you can't help it if thats how you express your love to MC."

A strange look crossed MC face, as she overhead this, thinking, what the heck is he talking about?

Joshua was equally in shock, as he asked Jan.

"What are you talking about, I wouldn't use such a thing to express my love for her!?"

"Hmm, if you don't use your lips to kiss her, then what were you using?"

Jan was now confused.

MC and Joshua were completely stunned at those words, neither knew what to say.

Suddenly it hit MC and she burst out laughing, causing both of them to turn and look at her with confused expressions.

Grabbing the instrument in hand, she walked over to Joshua and asked him to play.

Not knowing why she would be asking such a thing in this situation, he agreed nonetheless.

As he started playing, Jan immediately noticed what he had actually been hearing this whole time and once again burst out laughing.

"I see so thats what it was."

Joshua was still at a loss for what was going on.

"What are you talking about? This is what I was playing the whole time, what did you think I was doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

Looking confused, Joshua just kept looking at Jan, then to Mc hoping she would say something but she just kept quiet. Standing back in the distance, a grin plastered on her face.

"I think I will take my leave now, I really must get back to work."

He immediately turned around and started walking off, laughing as he went. Having left Joshua in his confused state, Joshua called out for him to come back but he just shrugged it off as he kept walking.

Thoroughly relaxed now after his most interesting break, he continued on his work for the day, with a smile that never left his face, as he thought today would be a day he would always remember.


	6. Breaking Yu

Having just tucked Alan into bed, Yu was finishing up on his last duties for the night .He went to look over Glenn's schedule for the coming days and then made sure everything was in order throughout the castle.

Seeing that everything was quiet, as everyone was starting to turn in for the night, Yu gave a small nod of his head, pleased that everything is as it should be.

Some time passed, Yu was now on his way down the hall where Glenn's bedroom resided.

Letting out a small sigh as he drew closer to Glenn's room, knowing that she was with him, it hurt. He knew this pain would tug at his heart for awhile to come.

Trying to keep his mind off such things, he tried to keep focused on his work, still nothing truly would make him forget the feelings he holds for her.

Quickening his pace, he wanted to pass Glenns room and be out of this hall as quick as possible.

Taking a few steps past the bedroom, a most unusual sound echoes out of the room. Catching him by suprise, he turns around with a most curious expression on his face.

"Hmm, that sounded like it was coming from his bedroom, I wonder what they could be doing in there?"

Thinking of various things of what it could have been, Yu didn't want to believe any of them. Thinking it be best if he continued on.

Turning back around to continue down the hall, the sound echoes once more, louder this time than that previously.

Now unable to resist the urge to know what is causing these sounds, Yu slowly makes his way back to the bedroom door.

Leaning in close to the door so he would be able to hear better. Various things go on through his mind to what they could be doing. One stood out most in his thoughts.

"Is that.. are they kissing? Honestly.. who kisses that loud.. on top of that it sounds almost disturbing.."

A look of disgust crossed his face, as his body trembled at the thought of how he might be kissing her.

"Why would you let him kiss you in such a way..? If only I won your heart before he did.. then I might have had a chance with you... you would have been with me instead.."

Leaning right up against the door, his hands rested above his head as he stood there, Yu was looking down as he mumbled to himself, a sad look flickered through his eyes.

Unable to take it for a second longer, Yu decided that he would enter the room and break up their moment. 'Thats not how he should be kissing her anyway!' He thought before knocking on the door.

Receiving no response, he proceeded to open the door.

Upon opening the door, Yu's eyes widened in shock at what he finds.

Unable to talk after walking in, he stands there with the same expression on his face, when Glenn notices his presence.

"Yu? When did you come in?"

Noticing he was been addressed, he snapped out of his previous shock and returned to his usual calm expression before giving a small smile.

"Just now your Highness."

Once he finished responding to Glenn, his gaze focused on another presence in the room, that wasn't MC.

"Master Alan, what are you doing in here, You are suppose to be in your room asleep."

Alan was sitting on Glenn's bed with MC and Glenn next to her. Alan glanced up to Yu, looking ready to cry as he pouted.

"I couldn't sleep.. So I asked big Brother and Princess if I could come in here for a little while and show them something new I learned.."

Looking at him with those big round eyes, Yu couldn't get upset, instead letting out a little sigh before smiling once more.

"May I ask what you learnt Master Alan?"

Hearing those words, Alans face immediately brightened up, quickly getting off the bed he raced over to Yu with a big grin spread over his face.

"Of course! Listen to this."

Doing as he was asked, Yu listened closely to Alan, as he started to show what he had just learnt.

Immediately his eyes widened, as he just realized what he had been listening to earlier.

(No way it was Alan all that time...)

Yu was lost for words, as he continued to listen to Alan, who was making silly sounds with his lips against his arms, which could be mistaken for some very awful kissing.

"So what did you think? Sounds prettty cool doesn't it?"

Alan looked up at Yu, proud of himself, a bright grin still plastered across his face.

Yu, unable to speak, just nodded his head at Alan, who then raced back to Glenn and MC.

Noticing how Yu was reacting, Glenn questioned him.

"Yu, you look pale are you okay?"

Realizing it must be showing on his face he tried his best to cover it.

"I-I'm fine"

Not convinced Glenn continued questioning him.

"By the way, I have been wondering.. How come you entered my bedroom?"

Not knowing how he would reply to this, Yu was unable to look directly at Glenn's face, instead his eyes darted wildly around the room, as he tried to come up with an answer.

"W-Well.."

Before Yu could even start Glenn cut him off.

"Don't tell me.." He started snickering as he continued "You didn't think that the sounds Alan was making was me kissing MC did you?"

Hearing those words, Yu took a step back in shock, a blush crept over his entire face, straight to the tips of his ears.

"O-Of course not! Don't be absurd, I-I would never mistake such a thing for kissing!"

Seeing Yu's reaction, Glenn knew the truth, immediately bursting out in laughter. Alan watched on with a curious expression, not knowing what was going on. While MC was sitting back, also with a smile on her face, decided it be best if she kept quiet.

"I cant believe you actually thought that.." He was unable to contain his laughter as he talked "Thats too funny, as if I would really kiss MC like that. Hahaha."

Yu, knowing the truth had been found out, quickly made way to leave the room, wanting to be out of there as soon as possible.

Ignoring Glenn's words he addressed Alan.

"Master Alan, please make way back to your room soon."

Alan nodded at his words, promising he would, seeing that, Yu gave a small bow of his head to everyone in the room, before leaving. As he left, Glenn's laughter could still be heard from the other side of the door.

Once outside, Yu leant back against the door, resting the back of his arm against his forehead, relieved to be out of there, a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Ugh.. how embarrassing.."

His cheeks remained a rosy red, as he made moves to head to his own bedroom, to relax after that embarrassing ordeal.

He didn't dare think about disturbing Glenn and MC's in the bedroom, for a long long time to come, wanting to avoid going through the whole experience he just went through again.. at least not any time soon that is.

Thank you for reading through my short stories with the butlers! Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought. I would love to know what story and butlers reaction you liked the most. Also willing to listen to ideas for more short stories, Though I wont be able to do everyone's ideas as my skills aren't good enough for some.

Also keep an eye out there will be one more update to this story arc.. a special one for our dear Zain, I cant forget about him.


	7. Breaking: Zain

It was scheduled for Roberto and Elli to be staying at Nobel Michel castle for a few days. Alberto would not be joining them during their stay. Instead, Zain will personally be seeing to their needs.

It was still early in the afternoon when they turned up at the castle. Zain welcomed them on there arrival. Elegantly bowing his head as he greeted them. He then proceeded to lead them through the castle halls, so they could give Nobel Michael their greetings.

After they finished with their greetings, Zain then went on to lead them to the room they would be using during their stay.

With a slight bow of his head as he Opened the door, he motioned for them to go inside and makes themselves comfortable.

"Your Highness, Lady Elli, please call on me if you need anything."

Now sitting comfortably on the sofa next to his dear wife, Roberto nodded his head as he looked at Zain.

"Yes thank you.. actually we are feeling rather thirsty, if you don't mind we would love some tea."

"Of course" gracefully he bowed his head "I will be back shortly."

Zain turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him. He set on his way to prepare the tea for his guests.

Shortly after, Zain was now making his way back to their room with a freshly brewed pot of tea. It sat firmly on top of the tea tray as he elegantly carried it.

Zain slowly approached the room with tea tray in hand, when suddenly something caught him off guard. Stopping in front of the door, Zain stood there with a puzzled expression.

Now unsure if he should enter the room, he stood frozen on the spot, trying to analyze the situation.

"That sounded rather peculiar.. Surely they wouldn't be doing that after having just asked for tea.. would they..?"

Zain's face turned a dark crimson color as he thought what might be going on in the room in front of him. Zain was at a loss, he was unsure of what he should do. He knew they were expecting tea but he also didn't want to disturb them if they happened to be doing what he thought.

"Honestly, they haven't even been here that long yet.. does he really have no self control around her?"

Zain sighed as he continued thinking to what he should do. Hoping that if maybe he stood there long enough the sounds would stop and he could bring in their tea. No luck though as the sounds kept echoing out of the room. Zain's face remained a rosy red as he listened.

Suddenly a voice addressing him from behind made him jump. Zain immediately turned around, all the while the tea tray still firmly sat on his hand.

"Whoa, bit edgy there aren't you Zain?"

Seeing Young Theo standing before him, Zain's eyes immediately widened as they darted around the room. Zain knew he had to get Theo out of there as soon as possible. He couldn't let him hear what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Theo! What are you doing here? Get back to your duties immediately!"

"Hmm, do I see a blush across your face?" Theo started snickering as he looked at Zain "You sure sound jumpy. What are you trying to hide?"

Zain tried to remain calm as Theo questioned him, he couldn't let him catch on to what was happening.

"No I'm not! I'm not hiding anything, be on your way now Theo!"

Theo shrugged his shoulders as he walked away. A wry smile firmly plastered on his face.

"Okay if you say so" he started to talk as he walked away "Make sure you don't disturb them." Theo burst out laughing as was nearly out of sight.

Zain now looked troubled as he watched Theo walk away. Wondering if Theo did actually hear the sounds emitting from the room.

"He must have excellent hearing.. or they are just extremely loud.."

Zain turned back around to face the door. He cast his face down, as a sigh escaped his lips. He wondered if the sounds would ever end.

One would normally give up by now and return later. Not Zain though. He was persistent. Determined to give them their tea.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door..

Roberto was playing with a new toy he recently got. Alberto had no idea about this object Roberto has in his possession, as he only uses it when he is not around.

"Roberto, honestly you need to put that thing away or at least play a different track.. I don't know how you manage to stay amused by that for so long."

In Roberto's hands was a portable cd player. The sounds emitting from the cd player were certainly ones that could give someone the wrong impression if they didn't know the true source.

Loud kissing sounds, followed by low moans and the occasional scream, had Roberto entertained for hours, laughing continuously while the track played.

"Oh Elli.. don't you find it amusing, how this little thing can create sounds such as that and at such a volume too."

Elli rolled her eyes at his words. Slightly embarrassed, she insisted he stopped for awhile in case anyone heard.

Elli then suddenly looked as if she remembered something.

"Thats right, Zain was supppse to be here with some tea for us" suddenly she gasped "Oh dear.. Roberto I think you might have scared Zain off with your cd player."

Cocking his head to the side he looked at Elli "What do you mean?"

Elli silently sighed to herself as she asked him to turn off his player. He did just so. Immediately she raced to the door, she wanted to find Zain to apologize.

Upon opening the door though, she was met with Zain standing there, having dozed off tea tray still in hand.

A look of shock crossed Elli's face at the sight. She wondered just how long he had been standing there for. She reached out to tap him on the shoulder. He immediately woke up in a daze.

Having been suddenly woken up, Zain looked at his surroundings. Realizing just were he was and what had been going on. Zain noticed Elli standing directly in front. She looked curiously at him making him take a step back. Zain struggled to look her straight in the eye, as his traveled all over her face nervously.

"L-Lady Elli! I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to disturb you.."

She laughed a little at his words. "Don't worry, you didn't disturb us. It should actually be we or more like Roberto apologizing."

Hearing those words Roberto shouted out of the room.

"Hey...hmmph.. okay fine, I'm sorry Zain!"

Zain looked to be at a complete loss, wondering why they would be apologizing for that and why she would be making him apologize.. Maybe he really didn't have any self control, he thought.

Elli noticed the troubled look Zain was giving and continued.

"Um.. well you see Zain, Roberto brought along this cd player and well.."

She then motioned for Roberto to turn it on. As he did, Zain nearly dropped the tray in his hands, his face grew hot. Now realizing, that what he was listening to this whole time was far different to what he had been thinking.

Elli now had a puzzled expression, as she watched Zain's reaction. Wondering what he might have been thinking.

Zain, knowing just how wrong he was, quickly wanted to get away from there, so he could forget this ever happened and hoped they would as well.

"O-Oh Lady Elli.. I'm sorry, it seems the tea has now grown cold, I shall go brew a new batch and be back shortly. "

Leaving no time for her to respond, Zain quickly turned around, hiding his rosy red cheeks as he dashed away to prepare new tea.

While preparing the new batch of tea Zain felt relieved. He was glad it was only the sounds of the Cd player and nothing else. While this was still embarrassing, he thought it would have been even more so if he was caught standing there and they were actually doing what he was thinking the whole time.

Shortly, he was bringing the new batch of tea down to their room. Once again he was holding the tea tray elegantly as he walked. Knowing this time it would turn out with a better outcome. Slowly Zain worked to shake off the thoughts and memories from earlier, returning back to his usual butler self.

And that end these butler short stories. Please leave a review if you enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed making them. I will now be working out ideas for other short stories in the near future. Thank you!


End file.
